


Day Thirteen: Touch Starved

by GummiStories



Series: Malec Whumptober [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day Thirteen: Touch Starved, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Magnus Bane, Touch-Starved, Whumptober 2019, Wing Grooming, Winged Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Thirteen: Touch StarvedorTouch is a peculiar thingorMagnus wants to replace all those times Alec felt pain with the shadowhunters with good physical contact(Continuation (kinda) of day eleven)





	Day Thirteen: Touch Starved

The way Alec all but melted every time Magnus touched him was both beautiful and incredibly sad at the same time

Alec had been nothing but a weapon and a tool for the shadowhunters for almost his whole 21 years of life

He never had affection growing up

All he knew where harsh words

Painful touches

Abuse

For Magnus to break the mould was both a privilege and a terrible thing to witness

The first time Magnus had attempted to help Alec with his wounds, the boy had all but thrown himself away from the warlock

Not expecting the gentle and caring touches Magnus had given him instead as he tended to the injuries 

As their relationship changed and grew over the time they spent together, Alec became less afraid of being touched and almost craved it

He craved the human contact that Magnus could give to him

Having gone without it for so long

So when Alec had asked Magnus to help him groom his wings

Magnus had been beside himself

Alec’s wings were a sensitive topic for both of them

Magnus thought they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, besides Alec himself

Whereas Alec hated them with a passion, they were the reason for his imprisonment 

If he didn’t have wings, he could have lived a normal shadowhunter life

Magnus was determined to get Alec to accept himself

But that was a task for another day

Right now, Magnus was relishing in the wonder that was Alec getting his wings groomed 

His angel laid out on his stomach with his wings spread wide, whilst Magnus sat on his back

Delicately rearranging feathers

Removing damaged ones

And running nice smelling oil through his wings, hoping to make the feathers healthier

Every time Magnus dipped his fingers into the feathers, Alec would shiver or let out a small noise of content

Clearly enjoying the attention and touch

Even after Magnus was finished looking after Alec’s wings

He continued to gently caress and touch his boyfriend

Wanting to make up for all the time Alec had missed out on a kind hand

And honestly

Alec was not complaining

**Author's Note:**

> I thought was more fluffy, it's nice to not make the boys suffer for a little bit  
I've got a few requests to make this an actual story, maybe after whumptober is over
> 
> The list I'm following:  
https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019
> 
> Follow my writing tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
